modestmedusafandomcom-20200214-history
Modest Medusa (character)
Modest is a medusa, a hydra child and with a lower snake torso and snakes for hair. Her hair is made up of four independent snakes that she has limited control over although it is implied that they share the same subconscious. A young medusa looking for friends was tricked by two mermaids into diving into a lake where she was promptly swallowed by a large monster which had a portal to Earth inside it. She emerged on the other side of the portal in Jake's toilet. Although they had some misunderstandings due to mutual fear of each other, the medusa eventually bonded with Jake's niece Marah and eventually Jake himself. They called her Medusa. Medusa had few memories of her past but she quickly adapted to life on Earth, becoming a fan of video games, particularly Pokemon, and Chocodiles. After some growing pains Jake accepted her She lived in Jake's house, eventually getting her own room and befriending Jake's roommate Charles. After Medusa ignored a call from her mother to return home, her mother sent the Chainsaw Unicorn to get her. Jake, Marah and Charles tried to protect Medusa but Charles lost his arm and Jake was stabbed. Once the Chainsaw Unicorn fled, Jake was abducted via the toilet portal. Realizing what happened, Marah and Medusa used the toilet portal to go to the Magical Land of Yeld to retrieve him. Due to their inexperience, Marah and Medusa had trouble adapting to Yeld. With no usable currency, Medusa had to trade her DS for food and lodging. Medusa was lured away by the mermaids who had earlier tricked her because they had been ordered to capture her. Marah followed and a fight broke out. During the fight Marah cut one mermaid's eye with a sword and the Medusa's snake hair bit the other, turning the mermaid into stone, which surprised everyone, since Medusa's hair previously bitten Marah with no side effects. Medusa and Marah were saved from a ghost by Urano, a vampire known as the Oath Breaker. Soon the Chainsaw Unicorn and minions of the Prince arrived to bring Medusa to her mother who was one of the Prince's most important followers. When Marah an Urano tried to defend Medusa, they were quickly beaten. Urano was killed and Medusa agreed to go with the Prince's men if they let Marah go. Medusa was taken to the pit where her mother lived and was met by dozens of other medusas that looked just like her. Every one of the medusas said their name was Medusa. When Medusa tried to wake her mother the other medusas panicked. Medusa's mother, a giant snake named the Hydra, emerged and ate a number of her children while they plead for mercy. Horrified, Medusa demanded to know why her mother would do this, and why she had been among the spared. Her mother told her that she was special among the daughters and that her name was "Modest" before going back to sleep. Deciding to escape, Modest left the pit chamber and her sisters asked if they could come with her. She let them out and rather than call them all Medusa began naming them based on various video game terminology (Glados, Reshrimgram, Xbox) . Some of the medusas named themselves after words they had heard their sister say (such as Shut Up) or things they could see (such as Hole). While trying to escape, Modest found Jake in chain and a cell. She freed him and together they tried to escape the castle. They were then reunited with Marah who had attacked the castle as part of a larger plan to rescue Modest. They were found by the Chainsaw Unicorn's followers, who explained that the Chainsaw Unicorn had once been a boy from Earth who had been a childhood friend of the Hydra. Although he had been corrupted by Yeld and alienated from the Hydra when she lost her humanity, he had returned to help raise her daughters because they reminded him of the Hydra when she was a child. But when the Prince came to claim his heir from the Hydra's daughters, he had revealed to the Chainsaw Unicorn that the Hydra ate her remaining children to extend her life beyond its natural limits. Though he was now bound to the Hydra by the Prince's magic, the Chainsaw Unicorn and his followers had found a part of Yeld where the young medusas could safely escape to and wanted to help them escape. Jake and Marah protested but Modest communed with the Chainsaw Unicorn and agreed with his plan. She said goodbye to her sisters and went with Jake and Mara to the Prince's lair where Mara had learned a portal to Earth was located. The Prince was waiting for them, revealing that there was no portal. As thanks for protecting Modest on Earth he offered Jake and Marah safe passage back home, but without Modest. Jake and Marah refused to go home without Modest. The Prince decided to kill them but Modest protested, and not wanting to forever alienate his heir, and Marah offered to settle things with a duel , when she was a child medusa, before she had shed her humanity to become a giant snake as part of her species natural life cycle. He had returned to help take care of her daughters, who reminded him of the Hydra as a child. When the children's father, the Prince returned to claim his heir, he explained that the Hydra was eating her other children because it allowed her to extend her life, which would normally occur shortly after birthing her children and finding them safe places to grow-up. After prodding from the Hydra to spare her friend, befriended Modest's mother after he became stranded in Yeld. When his long exposire to Yeld began turning him into a monster, Modest's mother saved him by turning him into a horse. When she began shedding her human features as part of her life cycle to turn into a fully mature giant Snake the two friends grew apart, until one day he showed up to find she had dozens of children just as innocent as she had been when they first met. He returned to help her take care of the children. After